


Gooey

by nomisupernova



Series: DaveKat Music Fics 2018 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Jamfic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nook Eating, Nook Worship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Succulent Nook Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/pseuds/nomisupernova
Summary: Also known as "The Church of Karkat Vantas: Sermon One - Nooks"Written live for the Karkat Thirst Server, of which I'm the mod.





	Gooey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notwest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwest/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by the song "Gooey" by Glass Animals, which you can listen to [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeo3an2M_Lo)

Karkat's legs are tied up above him, his flowery pink nook exposed and unfolded, shivering under Dave's gaze, "Dave, please, stop- stop  _ staring _ you're making me fucking  _ nervous." _

"But Karkat you're so beautiful and so good, so  _ good _ Karkat." He runs his finger across it and the folds tremble at his touch, Karkat bites his tongue, trying to hold back how much he's getting off on this. 

He loves it and sure, that's why he agreed to this, but he didn't think Dave would  _ literally tie him up _ and stare at him. He thought "body worship" just meant being extra kind, maybe saying he's beautiful a little more than normal. But instead, here he is, legs tied to the bedpost above him and arms pinned behind him, unable to so much as look away from Dave.

Dave leans in, breath warm on Karkat's thighs and testily drags his tongue across one of the inner folds, taking the plump skin into his mouth and sucking gently on it. It takes Karkat everything in him not to moan like some cheap two-bit porn actor, and he doesn't do so well at holding it back.  _ "Ah! _ Don't!"

"Don't what, Karkat? Do this?" He says and does it again, this time a little more roughly than the last, there is absolutely no chance of holding it back. Karkat moans openly, tossing his head back on the pillow in attempt to smother himself, if he could just get the damn pillow out from underneath his shoulders. But Dave planned this carefully, there will be no getting away, no hiding, he has to watch Dave the whole time, whether he likes it or not.

"Stop,  _ please." _ Karkat begs and tries to angle his hips back, it works, somewhat. Not particularly  _ well, _ it only works for a moment before the ropes tying his thighs to his torso catch and make him fall down. This was a mistake, probably. He's got more rope on his entire body than in the nearest kink-club, knotted carefully and patiently by Dave before hand. The knot tying his legs above his head was the last one, the final straw as it were. Karkat has the vaguest feeling Dave had purposefully saved it for last to keep him guessing just what he needed all that rope for in the first place.

"Hmm..." he muses aloud, plucking the blasted fucking final rope like a lyre, "I don't know about that, Karkat. I'm having fun, aren't you having fun? You're the one who asked for this like a good boy, coming to me and begging me to tie you up and tell you how pretty you were."

"This isn't- it's not-" Karkat tosses his head to the side, eyes watching Dave as he stands next to him. He's walked around Karkat  _ twice _ now, circling him like a bird of prey and Karkat is his victim, he just needs to make his moves. "This isn't what I thought you meant!"

"Oh? I don't know, Karkat, sounded a lot like you needed someone to tell you how to behave. You want me to teach you, don't you, Karkat? Want me to teach you how to be a good boy?" He leans in closely, lips inches from Karkat's, eyes half-lidded but staring into his, "Are you a good boy, Karkat?"

He's quite, for a moment, just a moment, before speaking up, voice harshly above a whisper, "Yes."

"Hmm? Didn't catch that, Karkat... Try again, please?" His voice is so fucking condescending and you know he's doing it on purpose.

"Yes, Dave,  _ god, _ teach me."

"Good boy, pay attention, now. You don't want to miss your lesson."

Dave grabs hold of the ropes and lands on the bed with a thump, thumbs finding and stroking the softer skin inside of his elevated knees. Karkat shivers and squirms, "Come on, get the fuck on with it already!"

He clicks his tongue twice, taking his left hand from his thigh to wiggle his finger in Karkat's face. "Aren't you supposed to be paying attention? You know..." his finger touches to his lips and drags upward and catches in his hair, "if you'd paid attention like you're suppose to, you would know you shouldn't talk back..." he grabs a fist full of curls and pulls at them gently, "or swear."

Karkat moans full and loud,  _ dammit, _ Dave knows all of his weakest spots, he was supposed to take this hair-pulling this to the fucking grave. But of fucking course he couldn't, he just  _ had _ to tell Dave. He  _ really _ shouldn't be giving him the upper hand here. "I'm-  _ ah... _ sorry."

"You're sorry?" Dave's hand moves down farther, farther,  _ so fucking close! _ If only Karkat could move his legs, he could angle it just so Dave's hand would-  _ fuck! _

_ "Yes, _ please, Dave- jesus! I'm sorry!" Karkat is  _ well past _ the point of shame, full on fucking begging at this point had better be fucking worth it. "Please come  _ on, _ Dave."

"Good boy," he lets his hand hover lazily over Karkat's exposed nook, not quite touching him again. "You're so beautiful, Karkat. And such a  _ good boy, _ too."

Yes, yes, just a little more... "So good, Karkat. You earned a gift, don't you think? You're so well behaved." His fingers slide between the folds of skin and Karkat absolutely fucking  _ falls apart _ because of it.

"Ah,  _ dammit..." _ Karkat mutters under his breath, "Dave,  _ please... _ more."

"More? How's this?" Dave dips his head down, kissing from his thighs down to his nook. "Good boy, you earned this."  _ Finally! _

His tongue dances between the wet folds of skin, focusing on the ones more plump with arousal. Karkat does, in fact, as Dave will say to him later that night, moan like a cheap porn star. His eyes snap wide open, tongue lolling out as his hips thrust forward slightly, trying to drink in as much of Dave's  _ wonderful _ fucking tongue as possible.

"You're so good, Karkat. Look at you..." Dave mumbles to him, pressing wet kisses all over the outer folds, then moved to the inner ones near his bulge.   
  
He doesn't get there yet, sure, it feels good for  _ Dave _ but it doesn't feel  _ nearly _ as good for Karkat. And tonight's real star is the last person who ever wanted to be one, which is exactly why he's getting the special treatment. He deserves to be strung up and looked at like a sculpture and appreciated like one too. Karkat is fucking beautiful, if Dave says so himself, and he does and he will all night until Karkat tells him to shut up forcibly.

"Yea..." Karkat gasps, unable to fucking  _ breathe, _ let alone  _ speak _ and  _ definitely not _ able to look at himself. 

"You taste so good Karkat, you know that?" Dave whispers sweetly, peppering kisses over every spined nub, listening to Karkat's shuddering breaths between kisses. 

"How about here, is this okay?" He runs his fingers along the opening of Karkat's sheath,  _ that's _ the good part, the  _ really good part _ that Dave takes  _ great _ pleasure in saving for last. But not tonight, no no no, absolutely not, Karkat gets only the best.

"You're such a good boy, Karkat, I wish you could see how you look right now." He dips his finger in, just barely past the second knuckle, his tongue still flicking lazily at- well,  _ everything. _ Except his bulge, that's for later, but that doesn't stop it from thrashing wildly as Karkat  _ shivers _ in delight, trying and failing to grind his hips down farther on Dave's fingers.

"Please, I'm- I'm begging  _ you..." _ His voice kicks up slightly at the end as Dave adds in another finger, burying it in just past his second knuckle, "Dave,  _ please.” _

"Karkat, you're impatient, I'm getting there. Just hold on for me, won't you baby?" Dave scissors his fingers outward, stretching Karkat wider and wider, until he's able to fit three fingers in. He listens to the soft moans Karkat is making, all while muttering, "Dave, fuck...  _ Ah... _ yes, please," or some combination of all of them. He feels Karkat clamp around him for a moment before relaxing and letting his fingers slide in completely, up to the base of his third knuckle.

The thing about trolls is they have this  _ spot _ inside of them that's too dangerous to get near with their claws, so the only way to properly get at it is with a bulge or, in Karkat's case, with Dave's fingers. Dave will happily press against it for Karkat and he does, listening to the high-pitched alien trilling noises he makes, his hips thrashing around as much as they can to keep constant pressure on it. Now  _ here _ is the fun part, the main event of tonight's art show, wherein Dave makes a masterpiece of his gorgeous fiancé.

Dave drags his tongue up from the bottom, swirling around the spiny skin and works his way upward, slowly. Enough that Karkat makes an annoyed and needy noise between his alien cries of pleasure, "Dave,  _ god _ if you don't get moving I-I'm going to-"

"Shhh..." Dave lifts his head for a moment, teasing that he's going to stop and  _ that alone _ shuts Karkat up  _ real _ quick. He waits a moment, looking into Karkat's reddish-brown eyes, glazed over with pleasure before he smiles at him and opens his mouth up slightly to tease the spiny tip of his bulge with his tongue. He revels in the sweet and slightly salty taste of his genetic material, coating the inside of his mouth in candy red. But Dave isn't going to just do that, oh  _ no, _ he angles his fingers just so and rubs against the inside of his sheath, right on a spot that's softer than every other part. 

_ "Ahh! _ No..." Karkat cries out, trying to squeeze his legs shut, but it doesn't work. And Dave has been with him long enough to know that  _ that _ particular "No" doesn't mean "stop", in fact, it's quite the opposite. When he's not openly whining for more, his brain just wants to say "no" because it doesn't know what else to do, it's always a hallmark of how much Karkat is enjoying it.

_ "No, _ huh? You want me to  _ stop, _ Karkat?" Dave asks, voice slightly above a whisper. He drags his tongue down the length of Karkat's bulge, gathering up the pool of wetness gathering at the base of it and swallowing it.

"No,  _ shit- _ no no  _ no. _ Don't-" He begs loudly, voice hot and breathy as Dave changes direction and licks back up toward the top.

"Alright, I won't, I promise. Good boy, you earned this, you know that?" Dave breathes a sigh and rubs the soft spot inside of him again, rougher this time, "So beautiful, I wish you could see. You're so fucking perfect, babe."

Karkat gives his head a shake, eyes drooping lazily. He's ready, for sure. Dave doesn't want to keep him waiting longer than he needs to, so he doesn't. Dave kisses the top of Karkat's slightly spiny bulge and slides his mouth open, swirling his tongue around it on the way down. 

"Yes-  _ God..." _ Karkat moans slowly and lifts his hips slightly as Dave opens his mouth farther to fit more inside of it. He fills his mouth completely and relaxes his throat, allowing it to slither the rest of the way in. He takes in the sight of Karkat's toes curling in pleasure and the sound of his short, quick, and heavy breaths. Karkat is absolute fucking  _ perfection _ and he doesn't even realize it.

Dave would tell him so, tell him he's pretty, tell him he's perfect, how stunning he is. Perhaps even muse on his favorite parts of Karkat: his plushy black lips, his wide and slightly rounded hips, his thick thighs, his soft hands that end in neatly trimmed claws. But it's hard to tell the love of your life how you feel about his looks when you're busy painting the inside of your mouth with maraschino cherry-coloured goodness. Not that Dave is complaining about the situation at hand.

_ "Fucking dammit..." _ he mumbles incoherently, voice at a fever pitch. 

Dave is not shocked in the slightest that Karkat is already nearly there, he's been teasing him for well over an hour now. He swallows around him and breathes deeply through his nose, sliding back slightly to look at Karkat's face. He looks so lovely with his slightly curled hair sticking to his face in places, cheeks flushed slightly red through grey skin, eyes lidded softly and lips parted.

_ "Ahh! _ Dave, jesus..." Karkat cries out, his voice cutting through the cool air like a knife. There we are, he's done. Dave swallows again, rubbing harder against the inside of him while he does it. His toes curl again, nook petals flutter against Dave's fingers and Karkat fills his mouth completely, thick red syrupy genetic material oozing out of the side of his mouth where it spills down his chin. He swallows again and again, until Dave physically cannot and has to pull back to catch his breath. He wipes his mouth and looks down at his panting, exhausted mess of a fiancé.

"You're... you..." he flops his head back on the pillow, "...thanks asshole."

Dave smiles, full and happy, "Anytime babe, now let's get you untied before those pretty legs of yours fall off. We'll just have to work around this... gooey mess. You were really good, Karkat."


End file.
